


Leatherhead and Usagi's Evening

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M, Planned?, Usagi is fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leatherhead and Usagi have a great evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leatherhead and Usagi's Evening

 

Usagi pov

I walked out of the portal and into Leatherhead's living room, excited for the coming events we had planned for the evening, he was sitting in his chair asleep.

Using my samurai grace I smiled as I climbed onto the chair and his lap before he woke up.

He smiled and blink away some sleep in his eyes. I kissed his nose and I felt his hand grip my back.

“Hello, my fuzzy bunny.” He said and I smiled.

“Hello, my rough beauty,” I said and he kissed my muzzle, I pressed against him.

I felt his free hand move up my leg to my hip. Rubbing he worked his hand into the rim of my silk pants.

Never breaking the kiss, we pulled my silks down and around my ankles. I kicked them off and he smiled.

“Leatherhead...” I moaned, with eyes half-lidded, shivering as he firmly pinched my tail.

He pinched again lovingly, his other hand slid off my back and around my hip to my crotch.

“You sure?” he asked breathlessly as he rubbed my private area.

I nodded unable to trust my voice with the pleasure.

He pulled my underwear off and out of the way in one quick motion.

Leaning me back he grabbed my penis in his hand. He rubbed my hard member till It was so hard it ached. I rubbed my hand over his slit and he jerked, moaning he put his head on my shoulder.

“I love you, Fuzzy.” he said and I laughed once.

“I love you also.”

With that, he moaned loudly and his member came out, bending down I took it in as much as I could and started sucking.

Moving my head back and forth he adjusted in the chair giving me more room.

He stroked my back through my shirt, reaching down on either side of me and uniting my shirt then pulling it over my shoulders and off one arm at a time.

He climaxed in my mouth shortly after.

Swallowing everything he had he continued to rub my member, I climaxed, the feeling wracked my body.

I brought myself up to look at him.

“Usagi shall we take this to the bedroom?”

I smiled

A shaky “Yes,” was all I could say with his warm breath crossing my neck.

He kissed me, he ran his hands around my neck and down my back, ending by cupping my butt, giving my tail an intense massage. I put my head the fold of his neck and squeezed my eyes closed tightly, gripping his shoulders with my paws.

He lifted me up in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he walked quickly to the bedroom. His fingers never left my tail.

He gave me about a half second to gain my bearings from being tossed on the bed to his body on mine with his mouth and hands caressing my body rapidly.

“May I?” He asked breathlessly as his finger circled my entrance.

Moaning I nodded. “Yes!” I gasped breathlessly. He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips before rubbing his hands down to my thighs and laying a kiss on my member.

I felt him pull away slightly and heard the cap of the lubrication click open and close again.

He took my manhood into his mouth and sucked, licking up and down my shaft he moaned, vibrating myself and I thrust into his mouth, he moaned again.

I felt his finger circle my entrance. My body tensed but I soon was able to relax enough for him to gently push in.

He moved his finger in and out of my hole gently until the pain subsided and I was moaning in pleasure.

He pushed in a little deeper each time till his entire finger was inside of me, massaging my prostate with his finger.

He continued to suck me off as he inserted a second finger, I gasped and he stopped moving, just sucking me off and moaning around my member.

I shivered and he continued to move in.

He made it all the way into my small opening and barely opened his fingers, I gasped squeezed my eyes closed, He stopped and slowly opened them just slightly further before slowly closing them.

He moaned deep in his throat and licked the tip of my member.

He pulled his finger out and pushed them back in gently. Opening his fingers again he stretched me.

Soon I was constantly moaning in pleasure, he pulled his finger away and I heard the cap click open again.

He leaned back on his knees and took his member in hand. Rubbing himself slick his eyes grazed my body.

I shivered under his hungry gaze.

He looked up into my eyes and I spread my legs wider. He smiled and moved so his member was just touching my body.

I couldn't breathe as he grabbed my hips, he pushed in.

He rocked back and forth and each time he rocked in he gave my hungry body another inch.

Soon he was all the way inside. It was a very tight fit, even with the stretching. His member pushed against my walls, stretching me for all I'm worth. Then he sat completely still as I adjusted.

I moaned. He started moving.

He leaned down and kissed my neck, nibbling the skin there, careful not to really hurt me he was still able to draw blood, I gasped as the momentary pain only enhanced the pleasure of him thrusting.

He licked the small drops of blood that made themselves known as he hits the spot that made me see stars and I yelled his name. He hit the spot, again and again, I called his name every time.

I climaxed, it hit me like a train. I yelled out and I felt a sudden warmth deep inside me, Leatherhead grunted .

When I could breathe again, I looked to Leatherhead. He thrust in again then pulled out. Laying on the bed beside me. I could feel his juices leaking out of me and onto the bedspread, I smiled at this.

We lay there, his arm under my head, the other caressing my body slowly. Just enjoying the afterglow of our love.

“Did I hurt you?” He sounded worried.

“No,Yes, but no more than I expected. I'm okay.”

My entire lower body hurt, but it was a good hurt. I felt stretched, sore, and happy.  

I looked up at him, feeling his warm breath on my face.

Looking in his eyes he looked hungry again, but different this time. He looked submissive. He smiled, I knew I looked hungry too.

Tonight was much better than the movie we had planed...

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, comment. I will write the other half. If you like Leatherhead / Usagi then you will like the second half.


End file.
